The present invention relates to hydronic radiant floor systems (HRF), and more specifically, to low mass hydronic radiant floor systems (LMHRF) for heating a room by circulating fluid.
Conventionally, a hydronic radiant floor system may be constructed in "slab-on-grade" buildings in which a metallic or plastic tubing, such as polybutylene (PB) tubing, is used to distribute heat. The tubing is typically secured to a steel reinforcement prior to pouring concrete. With a raised wood floor construction, however, HRF heating is presently at a cost disadvantage because a concrete topping must be poured in the spaces surrounding the tubing. The concrete topping causes added cost and structural loads, and increases "time lag" in system control.
Various methods and apparatus for the construction of floors for heating a room are well known in the art. For example, British Pat. No. 871,439 discloses a method of forming floors for the reception of space heating apparatus of the type in which heating elements are located in troughs, ducts or the like within the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,348 discloses a heat-radiating floor board having a stratified structure which comprises a metallic surface plate, a depressed metallic tube for hot water circulation located under the plate, a heat insulating material and a base board. Japanese Pat. No. 57-70330 discloses a floor heating panel in which heating pipes are assembled in a floor panel.